


Allen come home

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Serim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Omega Allen Ma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: It was never Serim's intention to blow up on Allen. But he did.. and now Allen was missing... and it was very late at night.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Allen come home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! And welcome to my new fic! No trigger warnings for this one! (That's surprising -H) 
> 
> Also, the title... Haha.. I was watching 'snoopy come home' and yes, that's where I got the title from.

It wasn't often that Allen got like this—snappy, angry, hostile. It was rare, his members only ever recalling him getting like this twice before. 

In those instances, it had something to do with his insecurities and his personal problems overwhelming him. 

The second time, he was going into heat. 

There wasn't anything much they could do for him except give him a lot of space. He didn't like anyone coming near him when in heat. Or so they thought. 

This time around, they were starting to get mildly concerned. It's been six days since Allen started acting out, and he showed no signs of returning to his happy-go-lucky self. 

They gave him so much space like they thought he needed but that seemed to just make matters worse. Serim in particular was getting very upset with the omega. 

Allen was being very pissey and would often ignore everything anyone said to him; he would snap at others and act extremely rude. He refused to eat or help out around the dorm, and Serim was getting sick of it. 

The other boys were getting upset as well, not because of Allen's attitude, but because of the awful pheromones he’s been releasing for the past six days.

The final straw happened on the seventh day. 

"Allen Hyung!" Seongmin screeched as he ran into the living room, Hyeongjun and Taeyoung close behind him. 

"Leni Hyung!" Taeyoung's voice pierced Allen's ears, further agitating him. 

"Hyung!" Hyeongjun yelled loudly. 

Allen clenched his fists tightly as the three boys kept yelling for him. All he wanted was to get some work done, yet they wouldn't shut the fuck up and leave him alone. 

"Allen hyu-" Hyeongjun started to call out but was met with a sharp slap to the face by his Allen Hyung. 

The two others froze instantly, shock and fear on the two youngest boys faces, as well as everyone else in the living room. The alphas in the room stood up from their spot in anger.

Allen's face changed immediately into that of regret and horror, "H-Hyeon-" 

"Allen Ma! What the hell has gotten into you!?" Serim yelled in his alpha voice as he stomped out of the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. Allen visibly cowered back, fear taking over his whole body.

"I-I didn't…I'm sorry...I don't know what I was th-" Serim cut him off once more by grabbing him by the shoulders harshly. 

"That's enough! What the fuck is wrong with you lately!?" 

The omega felt horrible beyond all belief. 

Tears filled the foreign boys eyes as Serim spewed insult after insult to him. It hurt more that all the other members seemed to agree with his words. 

He ripped away from Serim, catching the pack alpha off guard, stopping the onslaught of words. 

Allen turned on his heel and bolted for the front door, quickly slipping on a pair of shoes and before anyone could protest he was gone. 

Woobin ran after him, yelling his name. Allen was already long gone by then. 

The rest of the boys stared at the door in shock. What in the hell just happened? 

"Why the hell is he acting all butthurt when he was the one that slapped Hyeongjun?" Wonjin asked angrily. 

"Hyung didn't mean too! He tried to apologize to me but Serim Hyung stopped him!" Hyeongjun argued, with Taeyoung and Seongmin agreeing. 

"Hyung... I think you really hurt Leni hyungs feelings.. did you guys see his face when Serim Hyung was yelling at him?" Taeyoung asked, frowning deeply. 

And then it hit Serim; Allen looked mortified and absolutely heartbroken as his Alpha yelled profanities and insults at him.

"Oh my god, I messed up." He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing Allen's number right away.

It went to voicemail right away. "Hi this is Allen! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. I'm probably working or I'm with my boys! Leave a message and I'll call you when I can!" 

"Allen honey, I'm sorry. Please call me when you get this, I'm worried about you." He hung up and proceeded to smack himself on the forehead. 

He didn't know what he was thinking when he yelled at Allen like that, he knew the younger was having a hard time. He was dealing with something serious at the moment and that's why he hit Hyeongjun. 

The atmosphere of the dorm was tense as they waited for Allen to call or even to come back.

Twenty minutes later, his phone rang suddenly. Much to his dismay, it was Woobin. 

"Hyung, I can't find Allen—I have no idea where he went. Hyung I'm so worried about him, it's really late and dark outside and he's an omega out there alone." His voice was panicked, he sounded a bit out of breath as well. 

"I'll let our manager know, keep looking for him Woobin." 

It was well past midnight now, and still no sign of Allen. Both their managers were out looking for him, with the alphas of the group out looking as well.

They've tried calling him many times and even sent multiple text messages. 

The boys were scared something happened to Allen. 

Serim took a shaky breath and called Allen once more, but instead of going straight to voicemail, the call was answered. 

"Allen!" 

"What the hell do you want Serim? You want to yell at me some more? Tell me what a piece of shit I am? Remind me of what a useless omega bitch I am? Cause I don't need you to, I do it enough on my own, thank you very much. Fuck you and stop calling me, so I can piss off and leave you guys alone just like you asked." The call ended abruptly. 

Serim stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, mouth agape at his words. Had he really said all those things to his precious Allen? He texted the group chat quickly to confirm and just as he feared, they told him he had. 

Now Serim needed to look twice as hard for the younger male. 

He sent a quick text to the managers that he spoke to Allen and took off running to find the omega. 

It was exactly 2am and Serim had finally found Allen. 

He was at a park that looked run down, and there Allen was—alone, sitting on one of the swings, his feet hovering above the ground. 

He looked so sad and most of all, tired. Serim probably didn't look much better. 

"Allen." He called out as he jogged over to where the younger male was sitting. 

He remained silent. 

"Leni, sweetheart, I am so sorry." He kneeled in front of the other boy, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight he was met with. 

Up close, Allen looked like a wreck—tear tracks fresh on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy, his lips bitten red and slightly swollen. 

"What do you want? I don't want to deal with you right now." His voice was raspy from all the crying he did. 

"I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that when I knew something was wrong with you. I am so. so sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean a single word of it." He took Allen's shaky hands into his own and pressed gentle kisses to his knuckles. 

"But what you said is true, so it doesn't matter and there's no reason to apologize." He slipped his hands away from Serim's grasp and wrapped them around the chains on the swing. 

"Allen my love, don't think that please." Serim gently caressed Allen's cheek and leaned up to kiss him gently. 

"Can we please talk about this later? We both need some sleep, don't you think?" The alpha asked, to which Allen nodded, silent once again. 

Serim stood up and pulled Allen from the swing, wrapping him in a hug right away. 

He released him, grabbing his hand and walking home with him. 

He called their manager to let them know he found Allen and they were both heading home at the moment. 

Their manager sent a car to pick them up, and once Allen was inside of the vehicle he knocked out, sleeping soundly in the familiar space of the car. 

Serim took that moment to appreciate Allen—his beautiful face down to his delicate small body, and deeper to his extraordinary personality. He took that time to appreciate the way Allen's eyes sparkled when he was excited or happy, the dorky faces he'd make while panicking or mildly upset; the way he snored ever so softly when he slept, the way his fingers slightly twitched as he slipped deeper into dream land, kinda like how a puppy would.

He recalls having done this same thing to all his other boys, taking his time to appreciate all the things about them and realizing how thankful he was for them.

They arrived at the dorm all too soon, wishing he had a longer moment to admire the sleeping boy next to him. He gathered Allen into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and headed for the building. 

He held the small boy close to his chest as he carried him through the building. The door was ripped open before Serim even got the chance to knock. The other boys had most definitely smelt Allen from inside—he had a very strong scent of vanilla and strawberries. 

Almost like a switch was flipped, all the boys started berating Serim with questions, their voices extremely loud. 

He quickly shushed them when Allen whimpered and nuzzled into Serim's neck. 

Serim carried the omega to his bedroom and carefully set him on the bed, covering his body with a fluffy blanket. He smiled softly when Allen buried his face into the blanket, sniffing the fabric deeply, humming happily at the scent of his alpha.

He walked back into the living room to speak with the other boys. "I don't know what's wrong with Allen right now but please for his sake, when he wakes up, be quiet and sane okay? He isn't doing well right now and he needs some comfort." 

The boys nodded in response to the pack leader and settled down right away. 

Serim returned to his bedroom a few minutes later to find Allen now awake in his bed, tears spilling from his eyes once again. 

"Allen, sweetheart, why are you crying?" 

He whimpered softly and more tears fell from his eyes, Serim's heart aching as they kept rolling down his cheeks. 

"A-Alpha." He sobbed loudly and reached his arms out to Serim. "I need you." 

The alpha laid down next to his omega and hugged him tightly, releasing comforting pheromones into the air. 

"It's okay my love, I'm here." He pressed soft kisses to Allen's head trying to comfort him so more. "Tell me what's been going on baby." 

"M-my heat is coming but you guys stopped giving me attention and y-you started leaving me out of things, I was so scared." He cried loudly, everyone in the dorm probably hearing him. 

Now Serim really felt like a jackass. It slipped his mind that Allen had negative experiences with this kind of subject; he also hated being left alone for his heat. Back before he joined Serim's pack, he was in a different pack—Stray Kids—he was with that pack for about a year until he was replaced. 

He was courted by their leader back then and they were planning to spend Allen's first heat together. A day before his heat hit, Woojin had broken the news to the omega that he was being kicked out and replaced by a Alpha named Minho. Allen knew it was coming, the pack had started distancing themselves from him, ignoring him, and leaving him out of group activities. 

"I was so scared you guys were leaving me a-and then I hit Hyeongjun and you started yelling at me, y-you were being so mean to me, I just kept thinking back to the day Chan and Woojin kicked m-me from the pack, Woojin was being so mean to me and telling me that I was a worthless omega." The small omega was violently shaking in Serim's arms. It absolutely broke the alpha's heart. 

Before Serim returned to the bedroom, he had Jungmo tell him exactly what he had told Allen and to say he was ashamed of himself was an understatement.

_"What the fuck is wrong with you Allen?! You need to get off your high horse and stop being a useless omega bitch! You're not the only one in this god damn household Allen Ma! And how dare you lay a finger on Hyeongjun, you piece of shit! You know what Allen? Why don't you just fuck off and leave us all the fuck alone." ___

__

__Serim was horrified at what he said. He would never even think to say those things to his precious omega. He was just so angry and frustrated in the spur of the moment that words started flying from his mouth, as if he was put on autopilot._ _

__

__"Allen, baby, I'm so fucking sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn't realize what I was saying, I was just so angry." His heart ached for Allen, he knew how hurt he was over being kicked out of a pack and how much it affected him. Serim couldn't even begin to imagine how terrified Allen must've been the past week._ _

__

__"Everything you said is true so it doesn't matter, I’mjust a useless omega and a piece of shit." His voice was low in volume, it was so quiet it probably would not be audible to a normal humans ears._ _

__

__There was a shift in Allen's scent, making Serim's nose crinkle in disgust. The omegas scent had started to go back to normal for a second but then it immediately shifted back to a sour smell, like rotten strawberries, indicating his sadness._ _

__

__Serim turned them over and hovered over the omega. "Listen to me Allen Ma, nothing I said was true. You're not a piece of shit and you are not a useless omega bitch, understand? You are an amazing person baby, and the furthest thing from useless." Serim's voice was sincere and loving as he spoke to the shaking boy under him._ _

__

__Allen made an angry noise in his throat and reached up to push Serim away only to have his wrists pinned down beside his head. "Listen to me baby, you're the best omega anyone could ever ask for and I am so fucking sorry for treating you so badly." The older man connected their lips softly, gently moving his lips against Allen's._ _

__

__He released Allen's wrists and instead threaded their fingers together, making the smaller boy sob against his lips._ _

__

__"I love you Serim, don't push me away anymore please."_ _

__

__Those three words caught Serim off guard. Allen never really said 'I love you' to anyone. He was afraid that if he said it, their dynamic would change; he was scared of the commitment that came with those three words._ _

__

__He smiled down at Allen and kissed his forehead, "I love you too sweetheart, so much. I'll never push you away again, I promise."_ _

__

__He pulled away from the slightly younger male and for the second time went silent to appreciate the boy under him._ _

__

__Allen looked angelic like this—his dark brown hair fanned out on the pillow below his head, his eyes shining even in the dark room; his cheeks slightly flushed a pretty pink, and his lips were a shade darker than the color on his cheeks._ _

__

__"You're the perfect omega Allen. I'm a jackass for making you think anything but that. Woojin and Chan are assholes for making you think that you’re not. You're the perfect mate baby, I love you." Serim connected their lips once again, their lips moving together so softly and slowly._ _

__

__Allen giggled and pecked the alpha on the lips one last time. "Let's get some rest, yeah?" He flipped them over and settled on top of Serim, nuzzling his face into the older man's shoulder._ _

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for the first (?) Cravity a/b/o universe?? 
> 
> Shout-out to my beta reader, muah, I love you lots bby <3 thanks for beta reading!!


End file.
